Earth, Wind and Fire
by auronstar1903
Summary: They say opposites attract. this is just one of those examples. Kind of Belated Christmas/New Year's prompt.


**Earth, Wind and Fire**

_**So call me crazy, but I decided to write this after seeing a picture. In all honesty, I see this as a good pairing. If you can, please leave some good reviews! Sadly, I thought of this after Christmas and New Year's. This would've been good for it, too!**_

Air Temple Island was in swing. It was Christmas Eve and by now, the children, not including Jinora, were in bed. The idea of the little party was more of Korra and Pema's. This lead to Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, Pema, Asami, Lin, Iroh, Jinora, Tonraq, Senna, Katara, Desna and Eska standing round the outside area. Bumi and Iroh were off near the table chatting away with Bumi's guest. Bumi had actually brought over another man, though younger, and it was obvious that there was love, and that it was really something. Of course, Korra and Mako were better at it (or worse) with their flirting and blushing. It would've lead to kissing, but with Jinora still being a young witness…or the fact that Tonraq kept giving Mako the "evil eye" every five minutes. The rest of the adults were laughing it up as Lin actually began to crack jokes of hers and Tenzin's past. Eventually, the other three men joined in on the conversation.

Which left the teens, Korra, Mako, Asami Bolin, Jinora, Eska and Desna bragging about their recent victory. Though Korra, Desna and Eska were a little devastated over the loss of Unalaq (even though he became evil at heart) the loss of family still hurt. But they seemed to be rebounding back slowly.

Bolin had actually been quiet for some time now. He could still see the faraway look in the trio's eyes. He understood the loss of family as he and Mako lost their parents at such a young age. But as they say, time heals wounds.

His focus then turned to more of Korra and Mako. In the end, he'd admitted it: he was never jealous. He never even told the truth to his brother how he never had a crush on the avatar. Though they were family, he held one secret from Mako. A secret that even if Mako did find out about, he'd still be the same overprotective brother he always was. And that's what worried the earthbender.

His attention turned to the adults. Tonraq was handsome, but married, more importantly, Korra's dad. Bumi held twice his energy, yet the guest loved it all the more. Iroh, well, really handsome, but there was…..

Tenzin.

The earthbender gazed at the tall, stern airbender as he nodded along with the conversation. Somewhere along the way, Bolin had actually ended up spending time with his kids when Mako was at work, which ended up leading to the two men spending time together. He even managed to convince Tenzin to try a veggie burger. Though the older man was hesitant at first, he tried it, to end up finding it very delicious. Within more time, the airbender softened to him. Bolin felt honored, but also felt more in which he slightly hated himself for it. He wasn't ashamed of being gay, but Tenzin was also married. And he was Avatar Aang's son, for Agni's sake! Being a street rat and former (couldn't stress _former_ anymore) probender, and temporary movie star, it just wasn't enough.

"Uuh…I'm just gonna head to the bathroom…" he replied meekly. None of the other teens seemed to notice. Oh well. He was eighteen now and could make his own decisions. With that he left. Though with no other part of the island really entertaining, he found himself at the sky bison stables. At least there, he'd have solitude. He just wanted time alone.

Once there, he glanced out the window there. From there, he could see the statue dedicated to the former avatar. Which only made him think of Tenzin more. Because in reality, Tenzin was probably the only person who might've done a little more than _tolerate_ him. The man even found the time to reassure him when he felt alone….of course that being a LOT!

Bolin couldn't help it as a stray tear rolled down. He sniffed, rubbing his face. Even with the slimmest chance that a life with the airbender was even possible, his brother would find some excuse to interfere in his life.

"So much for thinking Christmas was a holiday for cheer," he mumbled, resting his chin on his now folded arms onto the open window.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Tenzin had managed to get away from the partying-more importantly; he got away before Kya managed to bring back an embarrassing memory from their teen years. He figured a few hours in the meditating room would do some good.

Walking there, he became lost in thought. He had begun to notice the small space that was becoming bigger between him and Pema. Even if there ever was a time he loved her, it wasn't there anymore. He cared deeply, yes, but in the end, love just wasn't the word. He even had a past relationship with Tarrlok (which also ended badly, not worth mentioning) and couldn't call THAT close to love. He knew the meaning of the word, but really wondered about it from time to time.

Just as he was nearing the room, he came across the stables in which he heard quiet sobbing. Assuming bison didn't sob like humans did, he went to investigate.

Inside he found a depressed Bolin, crying upon the window. The sight was rather heartbreaking. He had become fond of the young earthbender, who despite all the hardships he endured, plastered a smile upon his face. Yet here he was on Christmas Eve, pouring his fears into tears. Thinking of Bolin altogether gave him a warm feeling inside, perhaps even…

He shrugged it off for a moment as he silently walked over to Bolin and placed a firm, yet gentle hand onto his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. The teen looked up from his position to see his crush standing with a worried look.

"I never would've taken you as a person to cry on Christmas Eve," he commented, rubbing his shoulder. What has you troubled?"

"It's….it's just…" the earthbender started with a stutter, "through all we've been through, I still end up all alone altogether. Mako's so wrapped up with Korra and everyone else seems just caught up with one another."

"I assume you still felt this way even during your time with Verrick?" Tenzin questioned. He shuddered just thinking of that creepy, womanizing con-man.

"…you could say that…" Bolin said somberly. "fame was never my intention, not that I have it anymore for that matter. But who can I really turn to?"

Tenzin neared his ear at the question. "You have me," he whispered. "and if that's not enough, then I don't know what could be." He stepped back to give the teen some space, afraid he'd made it awkward.

Instead, Bolin turned at the suggestion, tears of joy brimming his eyes this time. "No…it's more than enough…..thank you…" with that, he got up and hugged the airbender.

In all honesty, the younger man was gonna squeeze all the air out of him, but at the moment, Tenzin didn't care, returning the hug as he also began to rub circles into his back. He couldn't help but smile even as the teen pulled back apologetically, though the man just nodded.

At that moment, they looked up, to find a small vine of none other that mistletoe growing above their heads. Tenzin chuckled at the sight. "I didn't even know that mistletoe grew here."

Bolin looked up to the man's features on his face, thinking they could go back to the party instead. But looking at Tenzin's face, he realized tradition is tradition. And after all, he did want some excuse to kiss the man. With that, Tenzin closed his eyes, giving Bolin a green light to plant a peck. He stood on his toes doing so, placing it ever so lightly.

Just a peck was all it took to send both men into mental euphoria. Fireworks went off in their heads, and the next thing he knew, Bolin began to deepen the kiss, wrapping his hands around the other's neck.

Through the kiss, Tenzin finally realized that this must be love as not only motions, but emotions were poured into this. He knew him and Bolin were creating a special bond, but was blinded from his own emotions. Not this time.

Just as the elder man was ready to kiss back, Bolin snapped back into reality, panicked. People would definitely freak. Pema wouldn't be too pleased, or so he thought. Mako might be pissed, more at the airbender for that matter. Either way, he just couldn't do heartbreak. He immediately interrupted the kiss, backing away.

"I….I'm sorry…"he croaked, backing away slowly. With that, he left the stables, with a heartbroken Tenzin left there to shake with sorrow.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It had been a week since their kiss in the stables, which was exactly where Bolin found himself once again, instead ten minutes before New Year's Day. Only now, the mistletoe was gone. Which made him cry even more.

Throughout the week, both men had managed to avoid each other, not even questioning one another of the event. No one else there could detect the small tension, not that it really mattered. Which left him lonelier that ever. He hated the idea of being alone again, but rejection may have tied with loneliness.

Bolin held his drink of champagne up to the sky. "Here's to a new year…" he whispered. "May you give me less….." he broke down, once again crying softly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Already noticing the earthbender wasn't with the others, Tenzin immediately headed for the stables. Luckily, no one seemed to question him, since he came up with the excuse of stomach cramps. Maybe Bolin would be there. Maybe they could talk. Maybe he could make him see. Because of all the people, Bolin was the last person in the world (material world for that matter) he'd ever want to see cry.

Just as he hoped, the teen was there, sobbing once more, leaving the man heartbroken once more. He glided over to the teen unnoticed, once again placing a firm, reassuring hand onto his shoulder.

"Th-The others were looking for….your brother, more importantly." He stuttering, rubbing his shoulder like last time. He was a terrible liar, but HE needed an excuse

The teen turned his head, sniffing. "Since when did the others care for me? They didn't even notice I was gone last time…" he looked away as he said 'last time'. "But thanks for trying," he chuckled through tears. Tenzin nodded, as he guided the other's hand to grasp his own. As he grinned at Bolin, the earthbender turned away, tears forming again.

"I'm s-s-sorry….bout last…" Bolin just couldn't finish it, crying into Tenzin's chest for only a moment. After that moment, he prepared to turn and leave the stables-

-only for Tenzin to grasp his arm hard and pull him into a death grip almost as hard!

"DON"T BE!" he exclaimed as tears threatened to form on his own face. Bolin jumped at the shout, for Tenzin was never the man to be easily infuriated. He grasped the earthbender's chin, tilting it upwards to face him. "Emotions weren't made to be bottled up anyhow..." he huffed for a moment. "Let me give you a better example…."

With that, he smashed into the teen'se lips that seemed to last for ten seconds, actually. After he pulled back, he could only see Bolin blabbering nonsense through tears.

"I can see what you're getting at." Tenzin started. "To answer you, I've already figured that what was between me and Pema was never love…more like care. As for you," he grasped Bolin's chin again, "well, the kiss was obvious….I'm not well with expressing my feelings as well…"

After Bolin came back from his shock he grabbed Tenzin's arm gently. "Then what happened to the mistletoe? Why did you get rid of it?" he croaked.

Tenzin dug inside his pockets. "Because," he started pulling out the very mistletoe that initiated their first kiss, "I wished that a silly tradition a plant held wouldn't give us the courage to kiss. Even so, this is ours. If anyone else used it as their excuse, I'd only feel dirty. I want this to be OUR sacred mistletoe." With that, he placed it into Bolin's hand, closing his fingers around it.

Bolin couldn't help but smile, his body shaking. "D-d-do you mean that…" he stuttered."

"Yes…I do" Tenzin finished, pulling the earthbender closer by the waist.

"D-d-don't let me wake up with being a dream…." Bolin whispered, burying his face into the other's chest.

Tenzin ran his fingers through Bolin's hair. "No….not this time."

Just as Tenzin pulled Bolin's chin up, cheering had become loud as everyone shouted for the New Year. Tenzin chuckled and Bolin smiled as fireworks became abundant in the sky.

"Happy New Year, Tenzin," Bolin whispered, standing on his toes to be closer.

"Happy New Year, my beloved Bolin," he whispered back, bringing the other closer sealing their love with a kiss.

Just like the first, the kiss was everything. They knew after tonight, their life would be complicated. Pema _may _be heartbroken. Mako would probably be furious, so he could wait. The kids…well Jinora would understand. Bumi and Kya would still be happy for Tenzin. In fact Bumi, who saw his true sexuality years before, would go for a loud 'I-Told-You-So!' But they've both been through worse. And they had each other. All the more better.

As the fireworks began to cease, Tenzin guided Bolin to the corner of the stables, pulling out a blanket. "Would you like to accompany me tonight?"

Bolin blushed at the thought, but took the man's hand. "I'd love to."

They resituated some hay, and not long after both were comfortable within it. Bolin wrapped his arms around the lanky airbender, nuzzling his face into the man's neck. Of course, Tenzin found it adoring, kissing the mussed head that was Bolin.

As they covered up for slumber, Tenzin couldn't help but look out to his father's statue. He remembered Aang once told him:

_**Like Fire and Water oppose, so does Earth and Air**_

Thinking about this used to make him question if that was why him and Lin never worked out. But looking at Bolin he remembered another saying:

_**No matter the differences, opposites attract**_

He chuckled, as the second phrase made more sense. They wouldn't have found each other for that matter if they weren't…..themselves. After all, in the end, Tenzin realized him and Bolin might've had more in common then him and Lin, though some wouldn't see it.

He noticed Bolin looking up at him and smiled, pulling him in for another passionate kiss as they fell into slumber.

Who knew Earth and Air created a _special_ Fire?

Life was perfect

_**FIN**_

_**Hope you like Tenzin/Bolin pairing. Some of you may not, but I personally like it. Oh, and the part of Bumi and his 'guest' in the beginning was a small spoiler for a possible story. BTW, the band's name "Earth, Wind and Fire" kind of gave me the idea for the title for this story. Either way, please leave some reviews.**_

_**RECENTLY EDITED ON: FEBRURARY 1, 2014**_


End file.
